Systems that apply pressure sensitive RFID tags or labels to the outside of containers, or cartons, by applying pressure to the labels are known. Generally, these RFID tags are applied to the containers at the product manufacturer's site just prior to or after filling the container with product. The RFID tags typically are applied to pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA)-coated labels that are then applied to the containers. The speed with which the label printer can print labels and apply RFID tags is relatively slow at the product manufacturer's production line (e.g., at 15-30 meters/minute) and are typically applied by hand or “blown” onto the containers. Accordingly, the process for packing and labeling with RFID tags by a product manufacturer can be slow.
Pressure sensitive RFID tags commonly used in the art can become detached from the container because the pressure sensitive adhesive securing the tag to the container may not be suitable for the environment that the container will be subjected to during shipping and handling. Additionally, RFID tags applied to the outside of containers can be more susceptible to damage caused by impact with other objects, tampering, and environmental factors such as corrosive conditions.
Implementing RFID technology onto containers to manage or track the contents of the container increases the overall cost of the containers.
Product manufacturers, as well as manufacturers of containers, desire improved container performance, generally in the form of stackability and/or reinforcement of critical stress points, for example, the hand holes, access holes, handles and scorelines. Typical methods of improving container performance have several drawbacks. For example, container designers may increase the weight or thickness of the container to improve stackability and provide bulge resistance. But improvements of this type tend to significantly increase the cost of producing and thus purchasing the containers. Other examples to improve container performance include applying tape and/or strapping to the outside of the box during a post-manufacturing step. This method may provide some reinforcement, but is often aesthetically unappealing and requires significant labor to apply the tape and/or strapping, which can be costly and overly burdensome.
Because of the slow speed of applying PSA labels with RFID tags to containers, there is a need for decreasing the time required for applying RFID tags onto containers and protecting the RFID tags from detaching from the containers and from damage. Furthermore, there is a need for implementing RFID technology into containers that improve container performance without significantly increasing the costs for producing and providing the RFID-ready containers.